


Summer Love

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Tenten an Shino get put on a mission together because their normal teams are disbursed on other missions. Tenten is having a horrible day making it difficult to focus. Shino shows her compassion which is unsettling because its not a side many get to see. This compassion starts a spark that burns into their mission.
warning this was written back in 2010, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a  a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.
(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

“Ugh!!! I can’t believe her!!!”

Tenten was stomping down the hall away from the Hokage’s office. All she wanted was to go and relax for the summer. Just one break! She was sure she did enough missions already, couldn’t that have let her off just this once, especially after this morning. Shino followed close behind, her partner on her current mission. A sweat drop crept down his temple as he watched the kunoichi in front of him huff and puff in upset. He wanted to calm the girl down because he himself wasn’t that pleased with the situation, but an order was an order, that’s the way it was. The bug ninja often dealt well with whatever was handed to him; Tenten should do the same if she wanted to remain a highly respected Shinobi. Shino gave a small throat cough through the collar of his coat, thinking he had to say something.

“You know it could be worse…”

Tenten whirled around on the spot, turning to face the bug ninja, her cheeks flushed and angry. She had no idea what she was going through. So insensitive!

“Don’t say that!!! Or it will get worse!!! My day is bad enough as it is!”

Shino stepped back; at times like this she was quite scary. All he wanted was to make her see the bright side, but then again he wasn’t the comforting type. A job was a job, all they had to do was get it done. Personal stuff was left at home. He tried to keep his cool as she gnashed her shark teeth at him and growled as steam poured out of her ears. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. He coughed again, not knowing what else to do but ask what made her day go so badly. He was very sensitive to what others were feeling, and he thought maybe letting her vent would help. Even though he was perceived as distant and creepy, he was still human. Also it was very obvious whatever happened to her cut her deep.

“What’s wrong?”

Tenten’s torso slouched as she heaved a sigh, her arms and head hanging limply. Maybe she should have kept quiet, she didn’t feel like talking about it. Really, she wished she could forget it all together. That jerk! Trying to avoid talking too much, she then straightened her posture and turned to walk away closing her eyes. “Don’t worry about it” she waved off his question with her hand “it’s not important.” Shino could feel her chakra vibrations pulsing lower than normal. It could possibly jeopardize their mission if personal things were on her mind. He wanted to ease her stress if he could, so that way the mission would run smoothly. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him. He looked hard into her face through his shades.

“There is something… I can see it in your eyes…”

Shino wasn’t one to leave things alone, especially when it came to his friends. Tenten tried to yank her arm away, but he was too strong. She hardly knew the guy so feeling a little unnerved by his concern. Looking back into his dark shades she could only see the reflection of herself, no depth at all. Not being able to see his eyes fueled her distrust, how could she believe in what she couldn’t see. She also couldn’t tell if he was really concerned about her or not. There were few that really cared for her, for one, the person she was angry at or so she thought he did. She wanted to distance herself from anyone like that. Like Shino. What if he was pretending to care just like _he_ did? He could be… men were season liars, and practiced pretenders it seemed. What would make Shino much different? She furrowed her brows, still pulling as she argued back “well I can’t see your eyes, how can I trust that you-”

_Clap.Clap.Clap._

“C’mon you two, personal problems have no place on a mission!”

Kakashi Sensei morphed in out of nowhere like he usually did, holding a book from Icha Icha in his hand. He walked towards them, placing his free hand on Shino’s shoulder, signaling him to let go. Shino looked at the Jonin, then to the kunoichi, then to the floor. He then released his grip on Tenten’s wrist, his brows still tense. He’d let it go for now, but he’d find out eventually. As Kakashi Sensei continued to speak, Tenten looked at Shino’s face and thought that his feelings might be genuine. He wasn’t wearing his usual emotionless expression. At that moment she wished Hinata was around, especially since her and Shino were so close. She would know what this meant. Her attention then broke away from the bug ninja as Kakashi snapped his book closed.

“You guys can talk about whatever it is after the mission is over. The mission at hand is to infiltrate the theater and manage to sneak back stage. When you enter the dressing room, steal some of the extra costumes and seek out the director without being seen. If you act like this you will be caught for sure.”

Kakashi Sensei was right. Tenten sighed and put her head down in a shameful bow. “Sumimasen Kakashi Sensei…” she said clasping her hands in front of her. She should know better. She often advocated how female ninja could execute a mission as well if not better than male ninja, without whining and crying over personal matters. Yet here she was, complaining how her day sucked. She now felt even lower than before, her eyes following Shino’s to the floor as she almost felt like crying. Fail.

“Get a move on or you’ll miss your opening, I’ll see you there shortly after the evidence is collected alright.”

Shino looked up at Kakashi, though he cast a side glance at Tenten, seeing how bothered she was. Tenten didn’t usually let her feelings get to her unless it was really bad. What could have made her this upset? Kakashi didn’t like that his kohai were getting so distracted. He spoke a little harsher, trying to evoke a response out of them since they made no motion at all that they had heard him.

“Alright!?

The thunder of Kakashi’s voice startled Shino a little, his brows expressing his worry as Tenten’s honey hues still were drawn to the floor. He looked up to the white haired ninja to let him know he was listening. With a stutter he responded “H-Hai….” Tenten followed shortly after, but much more softly.

“Hai…”

With that the two Chunin made their way over to the theater.

 

Tenten and Shino made it to their destination, waiting in line outside. Shino stood behind his kunoichi partner, still wondering why they were chosen, especially outside their groups. Normally he would be with Hinata or Kiba, and Tenten would be with either Neji or Lee, why this pair? The others must have been sent on another mission because defiantly his two other team mates would have been better for this bust. The Hokage said that there was suspected drug trafficking going on behind the scenes. Surely Hinata’s or Neji’s eyes would have been better for the job, or even Kiba’s keen nose. It was strange, but he was sure they would never figure out why. Soon the doors opened, and all the awaiting attendees began to stir and cheer. Shino looked around, observing the scene, logging nothing suspicious. Then his eyes passed over the kunoichi in front of him, finding her eyes still down cast. He let loose a small sigh before reaching up to set a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. She blinked a few times before looking to him with a questioning expression. He leaned in close to her and spoke in low tones “It’s time to go in now. Are you ready?” he asked.

Tenten glanced away for a moment, but brought her eyes back to meet his glossy shades and nodded. His hand on her shoulder seemed to reassure her a bit, so steady and gentle. Even though he was creepy, she felt quite comfortable at the moment, like she could let go of some of that stress. She exhaled noisily, relaxing a bit as she let a smile curve her lips.

“Yeah, I’m ready”

Upon entering the building, a scream came from the far end of the hall followed almost instantly by the entire crowd. Soon there was a stampede of screaming fans, pushed the two young ninja apart. Tenten looked back as she was forced to stumble away from Shino, not even having time to reach back. She saw him mouth her name, but she couldn’t hear him over the roar of the crowd. She cried out for him and he tried to come after her and before she knew it he was gone. She began to panic, being pushed and pulled, and at one point she tripped and ran into the back of someone. “Ow! Sorry!” she said rubbing her cheek, as she was squished against the person she ran into. The person then suddenly turned around and shoved her back, screaming at her. He shoved her so hard she slipped and began to fall, sound seemed to stop as she knew the floor was coming up to meet her, and the trampling feet would soon use her as a carpet on the way in. Just as she was almost parallel with the ceiling, warmth came around her, arms coming up under her arms and closing across her chest. In her ear she heard a soft voice, one she recognized. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to blush when she realized it was Shino coming to her rescue.

“Are you ok?”

She blushed even darker as she realized he was holding her tight. She nodded frantically as he proceeded to lift her and help her back to her feet. It was an effortless motion, like she weighed nothing. He then released her and grabbed her hand and began to move through the crowd, pushing and shoving the people who originally had pushed and shoved them. Her hand began to tingle a bit, in turn making her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. Before she knew it, the bug ninja had found the guy that knocked her down and grasped him by his sleeve, forcing the guy to turn and look. Then suddenly POW!!! Shino slugged the guy hard in the face and Tenten couldn’t help but gasp. People around the guy caught him before he hit the ground, blood running from his nose.

“What the hell!!!” the guy screamed as he stood up and balanced himself again glaring at Shino.

“Watch it man…There are ladies walking through here…”

The guy looked passed him and saw Tenten’s face, and he glared. “Oh I see what’s going on! You’re mad that I pushed your lady!” The kunoichi started to yell to defend herself, it was an accident after all, but all of a sudden Shino began talking for her. No one really defended her before.

“Exactly… you owe her an apology…” Shino growled coolly.

Tenten’s blush continued to color her cheeks as her heart leapt again. The guy that pushed her assumed that she and Shino were together, and he didn’t even hesitate speaking on her behalf, not even denying that they were together when they really weren’t. This was just too cliché. Was this really happening? She watched what she could see of his face intently, wondering why he was doing all this.

“Her!? You should have chaperoned her better and kept her out of my way. She ran into me!”

“Regardless of how clumsy she may be sometimes- …”

Tenten cracked an irritated smile, thinking how he lacked tact sometimes. Couldn’t he have denied that for the sake of argument? Or maybe even left the fact out all together? He was so urgh! As her eyebrow twitched, she realized that Shino let go of her hand, in the last seconds feeling his fingers trembling. Was he getting mad?

“…-You pushed her!”

“So what if I did…”

Tenten watched as Shino curled his fingers into a fist again. She was sure he was going to let this guy have the daylights beaten out of him, but they had a mission to attend to, even though she was flattered he was defending her. The kunoichi also wasn’t sure if it was right for him to act like this, protecting her. She didn’t think she was that important. She then began to remember _him_ and how _he_ would have probably called her a klutz and blamed her for it, making her feel bad. She made a sad face, trying not to get upset, but really they had to go. She then grasped Shino by the sleeve, her fingers clenching tight on the cloth. He was shaking a bit, his muscle tensing, preparing to move, but Tenten caught him just in time. He turned to look at her, searching her face for why she was stopping him and saw her face was full worried. She swallowed hard not wanting to upset the bug ninja by intervening, _he_ normally got mad when she did.

“Shino, let’s not make a scene. We’ve got a job to do.”

He nodded to her realizing that this situation was making her uncomfortable. He decided it was time to walk away, not wanting to stress Tenten any further. As he turned to finish the confrontation the guy decided to take the opportunity to slug Shino back. CRACK! Shino’s glasses went flying off and went crashing to the floor. In shock, Tenten flinched and began to become frightened. She didn’t know why she felt so helpless, it almost like she wasn’t a ninja at all or ever had been. With a pivot of his foot, Shino side-kicked the guy in the gut, and sent him flying, bowling over every person behind him. Without another second to spare, he then turned to pick up his glasses, regaining his composure. As he turned towards his partner, he found himself looking down into the face of an almost crying Tenten. He smiled down at her, grabbing her hands again, hoping he didn’t scare her too much. The kunoichi’s heart began to race as she looked into the bug ninja’s true face, especially his eyes. They were such a dark brown that they seemed black, but were very beautiful and reflective, but most of all… full of heart and soul. As a riot began to build around them POOF! Shino released a smoke bomb. As everyone rushed towards the exit, the two Chunin bolted inward to find the costume room.

Finding the door, they rushed in and closed it behind them. Shino leaned against the door, taking steady breaths as Tenten went to sit down on a nearby box, panting hard. Shino then looked at his glasses to see the damage, realizing there was a crack in the right lens. “Tch!” he clicked his tongue in disappointment as he turned them around to put them back on. Just as he was pushing them back onto the bridge of his nose, he looked up just in time to see Tenten put her head down in her hands and begin to sniffle. Shino gave a smile though he was empathetic towards her. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her wrists to try and gently coax them away from her face. Surprisingly, without warning, Tenten burst into tears and threw her arms around Shino’s torso, knocking him on his backside. Burying her face into his shirt, she began to yell at him. “You idiot!” she sobbed “why did you do that!? Why did you hit that guy for me?” Tenten was so confused. She always had to stick up for herself, and was often the only one on her own side. She couldn’t understand what would motivate him to fight for her like that.

“Easy… you’re worth it…”

Tenten lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him with angry, tearful eyes. “D-Don’t joke with me! Tell me the truth!” Shino gave a little chuckle.

“But I am.”

“Then why are you laughing!?”

Shino reached up a hand and patted her on the head “because as smart as you are you are pretty dense sometimes.”

“DENSE!!!”

Tenten felt like slugging him in the face too, she was so mad, but then Shino began to laugh a little harder. It was a charming laugh that made her melt a little inside. She liked his laugh, though she didn’t want to admit it. She was so frustrated that he could just calm her by just the sound of his voice. That made her feel more frustrated, like she wanted to scream, but then he caught her off guard and said “Yeah… it’s cute.”

Tenten then began to become confused, her anger ebbing away because the word he just called her. She couldn’t believe that he just called her that. Why that? Why? It made her blush as she sat up and crossed her arms trying to not seem so stunned.

“I don’t believe you! Look me in the eyes and say it, without your shades.”

Shino shrugged and leaned forward towards her, removing his glasses as he did so. Again the deep, dark, reflective hues of the bug ninja were looking into the honey almond orbs of the kunoichi. “You’re cute.” He said again, making Tenten blush really dark. She then pushed him away, stood up and coughed.

“Eh-hem... You’re ok right? Your face I mean… where you got hit?”

Shino gave a smirk “Nothing that a little ice can’t cure… I’m fine”. She was so adorable when she blushed. He then followed her lead and stood in front of her. He then reached out and snaked the back of his knuckle from her chin, across her cheek and over the red mark on her cheek bone. “How about you?” he asked kindly. Tenten couldn’t stand how he knew what to do at the right time. She turned her face away, and put her own hand on the spot trying to hide her embarrassment.

“N-Nothing a little ice can’t cure right? L-Let’s find something to wear now. We still have this mission to take care of.”

Shino corrected his voice and his glasses as he took his hand back from where it hovered beside her. What did he just do? He began to feel a bit strange, his face starting to flush a little. It was a warm sensation that began in his stomach. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling this way, but it was nothing like he had felt before. The two ninja then stopped to look at each other, both began to heavily blush. This was awkward. The two then coughed and smiled at one on other before they split up to find outfits to commandeer.

Tenten searched high and low, and there was nothing on a common level. There was nothing but huge, flouncy feather costumes and huge, ruffled ball gowns. She groaned in dismay. How she hated the girly stuff sometimes. There has got to be at least one simple one somewhere... On Shino’s end, he found an all-black coat, much longer and sleeker than his own. He removed his jackets before putting the new one on. He then kicked off his ninja shoes and shorts, and pulled on some black pants and nice boots. He didn’t worry about a shirt, because he normally didn’t wear one under all his layers anyway. In his head, his transformation was done, but as he began buttoning up his black coat he heard a sound. Off in the back corners of the room, he could hear some struggling. In his defense, he let loose some of his bugs to find what it was. “Tenten? You ok?” No reply. “Tenten?” Shino began to get a little worried, and command the bugs with his chakra to seek the Kunoichi out. As he did so, a little voice peeped up.

“I’m here, just this dress I found isn’t cooperating!”

Shino sighed with relief wiping off his brow with the back of his hand. Of course she’d be fine. Suddenly, she shrieked!

“Eeek! Bugs!”

Shino realized he forgot to call his bugs back. A sweat drop formed on his temple as he thru the clothes rack. He then leapt over a pile of boxes, and then vaulted over a mess of props to get to Tenten. Shino then raised his arms, pumping them full of chakra, quickly calling the swarm back, and then they disappeared. Just as he want to ask if the kunoichi was alright, the door slammed open and the lights of flashlights began to search the room.

“WHO GOES THERE!?”

Shino guessed they must have heard Tenten scream. He instinctually rushed over and put his arms on either side of Tenten, hands against the wall to guard her. He looked back towards the sounds of the voices, glaring in their general directions through his shades. His shades? Shino turned his head away from the lights, realizing that his glasses may give them away. He now was face to face with the kunoichi. Tenten then hastily put her arms around herself as she felt the dress start to slip, blushing hard as she tried not to whimper in embarrassment. Shino condoned it, knowing now wasn’t the time to be immature. Out of respect, he cast his eyes to the ground finding that he was casting a shadow. He logged in his head that they stuck out farther from the racks lining the walls and there was nowhere for him to go without being seen. Letting out a shallow but shuddering breath, he bent his arms, getting in extremely close to the kunoichi forcing her to press her back against the wall. Shino tried to respect her space, trying not to get to close, but even she would understand that they in a pinch and it had to be done. Not wanting to be discovered, she allowed him into her space free of a slap to the face. She closed her eyes, being to sweat a little out of anxiety. This can’t be happening. Shino began to feel the heat beginning to build as the footsteps of security came close to their position. He turned his head to face Tenten, but looked passed her as if hopping that they could face through the wall behind her. His breath brushed her neck gently, hot and soft and being so close. The tension was becoming too much to bare. Tenten opened her eyes, finding she was barely level with his collar bone. It was amazing how he stood perfectly still as he took measured, shallow breaths. Glancing down at his bare torso, she could see that his muscles were taut and on edge. He kept his ribs tight, it was if he was trying to keep his exposed chest from expanding and accidently touching her. His steep breathing soon began to synchronize with hers and strangely she found it very soothing. Almost like they were one in the same…

Before too long, the footsteps traveled away and the voices faded to nothing with a simple slam of a door. In relief, they both exhaled loudly. That was too close. Shino then looked at Tenten to ask if she was alright, but stopped himself, gazing at her for a moment. They were so close, and as he drew in a revitalizing breath, for the first time he got a pleasant lung full of her scent after hardly breathing at all. It sparked something in him, halting any progression in his thoughts or movement. After one euphoric moment, he returned to reality, his face turning very red as he let himself finally acknowledge she was hardly holding up the dress. She desperately clutched the cloth to her chest as it drooped off her shoulders, and was unzipped down the back. Confused, the kunoichi looked at Shino curiously, for few seconds he was uncharacteristically remissive and she couldn’t figure out the reason why. When she realized he was back from where ever his mind went to, she followed his line of sight to herself. Looking down, she remembered her predicament and what he was looking at. She then swiftly dropped to her knees, trying to pull up the dress as frantic as a cat trying to swim.

“Ahh! Don’t look!”

Shino spun on his heel and averted his gaze, knowing he had almost seen too much as the dressed slipped a bit more when she knelt. He didn’t mean to look, it just happened. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him, that’s the last thing they needed. All he could think to do was apologize.

“Sumimasen!!!”

Hour long minutes went by as Tenten struggled with the dress. Shino, waiting patiently, began to wonder if the dress even fit. He began to turn his head to look, but stopped himself before he got too far. She would think he was peeping if he looked, and he wasn’t that kind of guy, he really wasn’t. Behind him he began to hear whining, obviously because she was getting frustrated with the outfit, but for the bug ninja… his mind traveled elsewhere. A chill went up his spine at the noise, picturing the kunoichi half dressed. Giving a cough, he tried to rid his head of boyish fantasies, hoping Tenten would ignore his fidgeting. Instead of her not take no notice of him she asked “what’s that for?”

Her voice seemed really irritated. A sweat drop ran down Shino’s temple, worry shaking his voice a little. “W-What’s what for?” he asked back, trying to avoid talking about his awkwardness.

“The cough…”

Shoot.

“Oh, um… I was wondering. Does that dress even fit?”

“I so far everything but the chest part. I think I’m too...”

Her voice trailed off a bit and Shino’s mind was tempted to wander again, but he caught himself. Without thinking he blurted out “Don’t say fat. You have a very nice figure...” He squeezed his eyes shut as he wrinkled his nose. He couldn’t believe what just escaped his lips. Why did he say that? She’s going to think he was defiantly peeping now. She’s going to be so mad!

“No… I was going to say…Never mind. Thanks. You’re not bad yourself.”

Shino looked down and realized his coat was still unbuttoned. He grasped both sides and crossed them, one over the other and held them there, correcting his voice nervously as he heard Tenten giggle behind him. Deciding to switch the subject to something more pressing, taking the focus off of himself he asked “So what has been bothering you all day?”

Tenten giggling stopped instantly at the question. It was as if he beaned her in the head with a rock or something except instead of hurting her head, it hurt her heart. “It’s nothing…” she said trying to avoid the conversation once again. Resuming her dressing, a hard tug out of somber anger, she finally got up the one sleeve, pulling it up over her shoulder. Again, he straight to the point. He really doesn’t let things go. Couldn’t he phrase it or go about presenting the conversation in a more aesthetically pleasing way? Has he no social grace or proper conversational skills at all? That would be nice right about now, really nice...

“Don’t give me that… You know was well as I know that that is not true…”

Tenten gave a sigh. At least he was willing to listen, the feeling of having someone to turn to becoming calming. There wasn’t much she held dear, but this quickly growling relationship was consuming her angst and replacing it with reassurance. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about this creepy… but charming shinobi that captured her interest… her trust. She took in a deep breath, knowing she could speak freely, ready to face down her demon without fear of being turned away. Somehow she knew that, and the fact he kept perfectly silent, affirmed that he was ready and willing to listen. Biting her lip she said sadly “Neji, broke up with me today…”

Shino froze for a second feeling the sadness in her voice, maybe he shouldn’t of asked. She continued on as she jerked the second sleeve onto her shoulder as her voice became more emotional.

“He started yelling at me about something I don’t know anything about, and then he said… ‘It’s over’.” Tenten began to sniffle a bit “I don’t even know what I did wrong. Then again I never do. He always makes me feel bad, and stupid, like everything is my fault. We may be perfect partners, but nowhere near perfect lovers… All he cares about is proving that everything is as it seems. That nothing is spectacular or spontaneous, that everything is at the mercy of destiny and fate, predestined and methodically calculated buy some greater power. Even me… I just hate him…”

Shino’s heart began to sink. Neji really said all those things? How could he… He doesn’t even know what he had. The bug ninja turned to look at the kunoichi as she put her head down, whimpering and crying. After a few moments as he watched her, she lifted her head and began to dry her tears. “Gomenasai. I didn’t mean to break down like this… again. Do you think you can help me with the zipper…? I can’t seem to reach it. I’m so pathetic…”

Shino moved over to her and knelt down beside her as she put her head in her hands. He could hear her breath quivering as she tried to seem like she wasn’t crying anymore, but a sniffle gave her away. Shino’s mouth became very tense. Watching her like this wasn’t easy. He wanted to do something for her, but what? He delicately reached over and began to pull the zipper up, but stopped, the sleeve of her dress slipped off her shoulder again. The little exposure he got made his heart skip a beat, the tingliness coming back into his stomach, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade. The bug ninja then leaned down and tenderly kissed the kunoichi’s shoulder before putting his head down on it, his forehead resting against her skin. This must have been the worst summer she had ever had. No wonder she was so unhappy. Tenten then grew a little tense, feeling his warm lips against her sensitive skin, then the pressure on her shoulder from where he rested his head. But even though he pushed her boundaries, she could tell it wasn’t intentional. He was trying to console her, but she dared not to look up, knowing her eyes must have been puffy and red. She didn’t want to look like this in front of him, even though she longed to turn and break in his arms.

“I know you don’t agree, but… this is the best summer I have ever had…” Shino spoke softly. He was sure now. Coincidence or fate, whether thing just happen, or happen for a reason- He was sure.

“Why is that?” Tenten said though her words were muffled through her fingers. She sense a difference in her teammate, intriguing her. Shino then lifted his head from off her shoulder causing Tenten to sit up and look his way. Gazing into his face, she could see the change, feel the change… why? He then drew his hand up to trace her jaw line, carefully moving a stray curl behind her ear as he sweetly leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised at first, but found her eyes closing dreamily. Warmth began to spread over her, unlike any feeling she felt before, even with… who cares. Tenten parted her lips to invite the bug ninja further as his arms slid around her waist to pull the kunoichi closer. In turn, her own reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Shino’s fingers then began to lace between cloth, straps, and skin making Tenten begin to tremble a bit. Anticipation was getting to her nerves, but anticipation for what? Her hands began to pull at the bug ninja’s loosely fitting jacket, causing one sleeve to slip of his shoulder, exposing the his ample collar bone. Breaking the kiss, she gave little nibbles to travel down his neck cords, across his collar bone, and then back up meeting his ear. She then released a phantom-like breath brushing it so tenderly, wanting to say thank you, but didn’t know how. Shino then unexpectedly stopped her in travels of his neck by taking a hand and grasping her jaw. He tentatively tilted up her face to meet his, looking her over with care and admiration. With his other hand, un-entangling itself from her lower back, he removed his shades and threw them away. He didn’t feel the need to hide any more, he himself being more guarded than most, he decided he wanted to let the girl into his secret world. Even if there wasn’t room enough, he’d make room, he had to. He now could feel the tingly sensation beginning to build in his chest, caressing his heart like butterfly wings. Shino then leaned close and kissed her on her forehead, carefully moving down to kiss her teary eyes. He could taste the salt from each tear as he then used his thumbs to delicately wipe them away. He then lowered a hand and pressed the tip of his pointer finger on the left side of her chest, above her breast, careful not to make her feel violated. “Do you feel tingly here?” he asked.

Tenten nodded.

“Me too… do you think you’d… that you’d…”

BANG! “Success!!!” The door slammed open and three figures walked in. Before they could move, the lights of a few flashlights were on them, not giving them time to move from their spot on the floor. The voice continued “turns out we didn’t need you- … after all… what are you two doing?” It was Tsunade. She must have been there for support. She must have noticed that the two Chunin haven made their move and figured where they might be.

“Perfect” Shino growled, just barely loud enough for Tenten to hear. Impeccable timing…

Following Tsunade was Kakashi Sensei, and Shizune. They were now not only humiliated in front of one person, the Hokage on top of that, but her assistant and a school teacher. Shino dared not think of saying, thing could be worse because he’d be cruising for a bruising from Tenten. Tsunade resumed her speech making the two Chunin blush beet red.

“Are we… interrupting something?”

Kakashi’s mouth dropped open, which was even apparent even through his mask. “It’s just like in my Icha Icha novel! I’m so jealous!”

“Shut up!” Tsunade snapped, smacking Kakashi on the chest with the back of her hand.

“I think we should leave them be. The mission’s over and we have nothing else that needs doing” Shizune said shyly.

“Except each other” Kakashi snickered. Tsunade quickly hauled her fist around and upper-cut him in the chin, sending him flying up ward, hitting the ceiling before crashing back down, landing in a heap on the ground. Incredibly, he managed to stagger back to his feet, blood running from his hair line down the side of his face, a bump forming on his head

“I guess we should… they are teenagers after all” Tsunade sighed “Let’s go.”

Tenten screamed after them crawling forward across Shino “It’s not what you think! Honest! It’s not what you think!” She then slipped and fell atop him, and the bug ninja gave a provocative grunt without meaning to. Kakashi whined in protest as if he were a child being dragged away from a show, but they left, Tsunade dragging a pouting Kakashi behind her. Tenten wasn’t happy that she was being perceived as entertainment. This was a private show! Wait… A tear drop ran down her temple, trying to deny herself and the truth “it isn’t…”

“Um…It is what they think it is…”

Shino said from underneath Tenten. He smiled up at her as she propped herself up on her hands.

“You’re not helping! This is so mortifying…”

“By technicality I am…”

“Shut up!”

Shino began to laugh. He must be thinking how cute she was right now. Was he doing this on purpose because she thought she was so cute. Perfect. Wait… Perfect? She then remembered Shino grumbling earlier as he chuckled at her awkwardness. Was it bad he found her flustering amusing? But then he flinched as her energy transitioned from defensive to offensive.

“What did you mean by ‘perfect’ earlier? Did you know they didn’t need us? Was it part of your plan!?”

“No…”

“Then what did you mean by that?”

Tenten glared down at him, and it sucked because he didn’t have his shades that he usually hid behind, a security blanket that no one knew about. He was the one that decided to let her in, was it a mistake? He gave a cough also hiding the fact that she was crushing him a bit, how she was laying on him. He would have commented that she was heavy to tease her, but he felt that now wasn’t the time. Maybe later… Putting that into storage, he tried to find a way to back out, but there was no way. He also didn’t like to lie so he put it the way it came to him at the moment.

“I mean… I… I was… upset that we were interrupted…”

He tried to avoid her eyes. Did he phrase that right? No. Her chest swelled like an angry bird as she puffed her cheeks in irritation. She then started to get heated and growly, and he didn’t like her when she was like this, but it came with the territory. Shoot. He was such a dummy sometimes. He wanted to take it back and try again.

“Nani? So you wanted to use me! To get with me while I was on the rebound huh!?”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant, really! It’s not like that at all…”

“Then what is it like? Tell me!”

Shino swallowed hard. He had never done this before, or even thought about it before. He hardly liked anyone, so this was quite difficult for him. Had he even see anyone deal with this before? Aw man, if he couldn’t get this right, he’d be done for! He coughed again trying to find the right way to say it. There was a right way, he was sure. But how? Would he find it? He didn’t know, but he had to try.

“It’s not like anything… it’s that I like you… a lot…”

Tenten’s anger went as soon as it come, the onset of what he was preparing to ask, setting in. She averted her eyes and got off him and he sat up soon after. She couldn’t believe it. The worst day of her life was quickly becoming her best. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? He couldn’t be. Can he? She looked to him and he looked at her and he reached forward and took her hand, cradling it in his. As he let the fingers of his other hand, dance across the back of hers, working up the courage, he finally asked.

“Tenten… would you… be my-”

“Please don’t say it!”

Shino frowned as the kunoichi turned away from him. She wanted to snatch her hand from him but couldn’t. It was too hard to hear, and so soon. She couldn’t hear it. She mustn’t. For the sake of her sanity she mustn’t. Shino opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off again before he could speak.

“It’s a yes, but please don’t say it… I can’t handle those words right now. You are just too much. Any more compassion right now would just crush me.”

Shino smiled. “I understand…” It must have been so hard for her to go through all this in one day, going through the motions of heart break, work, drama, tension, and the discovery of new love. She was brave in a way, and he admired her for it. How couldn’t he? Just like how couldn’t he like her… love her? Why did it take him so long to find this out? And of all places and times, why here, why now? Another twist of fate, or a crazy random happenstance perhaps? Who knows… enough questions because the woman before him is the answer to them all. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, the smooth skin of her back against his warm chest, making her feel safe and loved. Impulsively, she broke his embrace then turned and tackled him again, crying just a little bit more, but out of joy this time. She did that an awful lot today, but she was glad that Shino was there for her through every minute of it.

“Thanks Shino.”

“Of course… Can you get off me now? You’re kind of heavy…”

“Are you calling me fat!?”

“Not especially...”

“Uhg! You have no tact at all! None!”

“I’m just kidding; this is just new for me. I’ll get used to the weight of it all.”

Shino snickered.

“Very funny!”

“And cute too.”

Shino leaned up and kissed Tenten on the cheek, reaching up to caress her cheek as she eyed him fondly.

“You’re a jerk…”

_but it turns out… I love you anyway…_


End file.
